Sakura Kisses
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Sakura gets kissed by 6 different men today. And she's not very cheery about it. "UGH! I'M NOT SOME SLUT YOU FIND AT A KISSING BOOTH!" Hope for the best boys. For ShelbySabaku's contest.


**oO Sakura Kisses Oo**

**Summary: **Sakura gets kissed by 6 different men today. And she's not very cheery about it. "UGH! I'M NOT SOME SLUT YOU FIND AT A KISSING BOOTH!" Hope for the best boys. For ShelbySabaku's contest.

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship

**Note:** For ShelbySabaku's contest! For you people, who love SakuMulti, go join her contest, or read her stories! OR BOTH!

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

* * *

><p>A pink haired girl sighed deeply as she leaned into her office chair. "There's nothing to do!" She exclaimed softly as she ran a hand through her pink tresses. Her emerald green orbs showed just the slightest boredom. She wore a black mid-thigh skirt, and a mungo fitting red tank top with the Haruno Clan Symbol, the hollow white circle, on the top right. She wore the doctors white coat as she usually does at work, as well as her usual black ninja slippers. Her body had the right curves, in every right place. Her shorts really showed off her creamy white legs.<p>

Her name is Sakura Haruno. Top medic in Kohona, beloved ninja, personal ANBU medic, the ONLY single lady of Kohona 11, and of course... the over protected one.

Sakura looked at the door in anticipation. She wished someone would come in. Anyone. Any_thing_ for kami sakes! Boredom was a sworn enemy of the pink haired ninja.

She glanced up at the clock. Her shift would be over in a minute if nobody came in. Sakura sat up in her seat. "Come on, come on..." She urged. 10... 9... 8... Sakura began tapping on the seat impatiently. 7...6...5... Sakura's whole body twitched. 4... 3... 2...

"Haruno-sama, your wanted in room 45."

Sakura groaned. 1 more fucking second and she would have been home free! Sighing, and thinking it was useless to start throwing a fit, she nodded to the nurse that entered her room just a second ago. "Be there in a minute."

The nurse bowed respectfully, and left the popular pinkette to rub her temples in frustration.

* * *

><p>If it were an emergency, she would have gone straight to work. If it were something minor, she would have gone to work, but maybe a little slower. But, this was just beyond stupid.<p>

There was her whole ANBU team, and usual closest friends. Minus the girls, because she was the only girl currently in a room with hot, _shirtless_, men, who had very built bodies.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, his trusty dog Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga.

"What now you idiots?" She seethed as she looked at their multiple cuts and bruises. All their ANBU masks were pushed off to the side, along with their tattered and bloody shirts.

"We love you too Sakura." Kiba grinned wolfishly, despite the large cut on his stomach.

"Ambushed. We fought them off... but then we fell into a trap." Naruto laughed nervously. Sakura twitched. Then she sighed hopelessly. "To think the village is put in the hands of you idiots."

"HEY!"

Sakura giggled lightly as she called in a nurse. The nurse, wearing the usual attire, and the name tag "Ayame" came shuffling in and immediately blushed at the sight of all the shirtless men.

"Y-yes, H- Haruno-sa-sama." She stuttered.

"Ayame-san, will you please put these boys in separate rooms? I'm starting to get claustrophobic in this small room. It's like when someone would cloister themselves in a convent."

Ayame nodded as she called in more nurses to move the ANBU members. All while blushing of course.

* * *

><p>"Okay Neji," Sakura called to the ANBU captain. "you first."<p>

"Oh. I feel so special." The Hyuuga commented sarcastically. Sakura threw him a glare. "Don't get sarcastic with me Hyuuga-_san_." Sakura threatened, "I have your life in my hands you know."

Neji gulped.

Sakura laughed at his reaction. She put down the clip-board on the nightstand. "A few cuts, only one major gash on your arm. Nothing to serious."

Neji grunted, and Sakura began healing the ANBU. Course, this meant close contact.

Sakura put her chakra-infused hand onto Neji's toned chest. Though she had done this plenty of times, Neji had to fight off a blush. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Sakura leaned down closer to Neji's chest.

"Haruno," Neji asked, as he made quick to hide his nervousness. "what are you doing?"

"Listening to your heartbeat." Sakura replied nonchalantly, as she closed her emerald green orbs and continued to heal her male Hyuuga friend. "It soothes me. Helps me know your still here. Human, and alive." Neji blushed this time. "_She... she cares?_" He couldn't have this. Have to resist.

"It's okay right? It doesn't do anything to you..." Aw shit.

Sakura felt her shoulders being grabbed, and she was jerked to face the Hyuuga prodigy. "N-Neji?"

"You have _no _idea, _what _you do to me."

Before Sakura knew it, Neji had crashed his lips into hers, into a hard slamming, ferocious kiss. He took her shocked expression as an advantage, and stuck his tongue into hers, wrestling with her own. Sakura's green eyes widened. Her inner was screaming like a maniac.

_**THE**_** NEJI HYUUGA IS KISSING US!**

Still unable to comprehend what was happening, Sakura unconsciously pushed him away, much to his dismay.

Sakura landed on the tile flooring, holding her mouth in shock.

Neji noticed the shock written all over her beautiful face, and mentally cursed himself for losing control. "Sakura, I-"

"S-sorry N-Ne-Neji, I ha-have to go." She then proceeded to rush out of the room. Once she left, Neji stared at the door blankly, before touching the bridge of his nose and cursing. "Fuck."

* * *

><p>Stopping at the bathroom first to carefully compose herself, Sakura managed to fight off the red blush on her face. When she did, she stalked out of the bathroom and walked to the room Sasuke was in.<p>

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura automatically greeted to the banged up ex-teammate of hers. "Hn." Was his automatic reply. Sakura glared at her former crush. "You lack vocabulary, you know that." I repeat. _FORMER_. "Hn." Sakura raised a slender eyebrow. "If you're stupid say Hn."

Sasuke smirked, that smug, one of his. "Aa."

Sakura twitched, as she whacked him over the head in annoyance. "Ow! That hurt!" Sakura grinned as she leaned down to his handsome face, "Finally! A 2 syllable word. Was that so hard Sasuke?" Sasuke 'tch-ed', before smugly replying, "All those words were 1 syllable words."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she began healing the scratches on his chest. Making sure not to give into the heartbeat just inches away from her ear. Like Neji, they were in a comfortable silence until Sasuke spoke.

"What happened to the -kun?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hah?" Sasuke's obsidian eyes put their full attention towards the pink haired Kunoichi. "You know. You use to call me 'Sasuke-kun'. What happened to the -kun, part?"

Sakura laughed. "I got to know you better Sasuke. Plus I don't have that annoying crush on you anymore." Unconsciously, she leaned down closer to Sasuke. "Problem?"

Sasuke smirked inwardly, making sure not to give away the plan he formed in his mind. "Very." He leaned in also so that their foreheads touched. "Wouldn't want you to think that crushes are annoying..." His lips were now ghosting over Sakura's. "... cause I kinda like you."

"Eh?"

Once again, like Neji, Sakura was pulled into a hard-slamming kiss. Sasuke was much more sexual in obvious ways. He bit onto Sakura's lips to allow himself access. He began exploring the delicious carven, which was Sakura's mouth. From his position on the cot, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, and tried pulling her onto the bed with him, but was then whacked with a hard, wooden clip board.

Sasuke pulled away quickly as he began rubbing the growing bump on his chicken-assed hair. "OUCH!" He yelled. Sasuke glared at the woman he just tried to ravish, and she glared back.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Whack. "I cannot believe," Another whack. "you actually," Once again, another whack, "kissed me!"

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. STOP WOMAN!" Sasuke grabbed the clip board and threw it across the room. "It's not exactly Romeo and Juliet Sakura!" He yelled turning to Sakura's red face. "I. LIKE. YOU." He hissed. "The old Sakura begged me to like her!"

"WELL I'M NOT THE OLD SAKURA YOU BIG OAF!" She stormed out after pounding her patients head onto his pillow.

* * *

><p>She barged into the next room seething. "Stupid Sasuke. Stupid Neji." While she was busy ranting, she didn't notice her patient staring at her amused from his cot.<p>

"Nice to see you to Ugly." Sakura twitched. She turned to glare at the stoic artist. "Watch it Sai. You teased me at a bad time. I will not hesitate to let you suffer your wounds, no matter how much I love my job." Sai's nose twitched and he looked the other way.

Sakura smirked in satisfaction. "Stop smiling like that Ugly." Twitch.

She stomped right up to emotionless ANBU and pressed her large-but-grew-into-it-forehead, onto his. "Listen up bastard; I've been kissed twice, by two boys, who usually have a stick up their freaking asses, in a short amount of time. I told you to shut up now didn't I, now listen-"

She was cut short when a pair of soft lips pressed onto her own. Her eyes slightly widened. Sai... was kissing her?

His kiss was nothing like Neji's, and not even remotely close to Sasuke's. It was just his lips against hers. After a few seconds, 5 or less, Sai had pulled away and stared at the pinkette.

"Is that what a kiss is? Is that what Sasuke and Neji did to you?"

Sakura was lost. Instead of pounding, or blushing and scurrying away, like she did previously, she began laughing. "Sai, if you want to show somebody how to do something, you don't have to give them an example. But, yeah. That's basically what they did..." She then glared at the floor. "... with extra tongue."

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Get to healing then Ug-" Glare. "-Sakura." Sakura smiled triumphantly as she began healing the artist.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Is a kiss to show the way you like someone?"

"Yeah. In a way, I guess."

Sai then leaned up and kissed Sakura ever so slightly on the lips. "Okay then." He put on his fake smile, and closed his eyes. "Night Ugly." With that, he fell unconscious on the cot, leaving Sakura with a questioning face.

* * *

><p>"First Neji, then Sasuke, now Sai? What is up with the boys today? Well... at least I know I'm safe with Shika..." Sakura paused momentarily, right in front of said geniuses' room. "... right?"<p>

She shook her head at the hesitation, and opened the door leading to her Pineapple haired friend, and ANBU strategist.

"Sup Shika." She greeted casually as she looked over his injuries. All minor cuts, seems like Shikamaru was the only one who didn't fall into the trap. "The only one with only minor scratches," She grinned as she began wrapping bandages on his topless chest. "as expected from the genius Nara."

Shikamaru scoffed a "Troublesome," and he looked away, resulting in a giggle from Sakura. Unknown to her, Shikamaru had fought a pink blush, and lost. Now showing tints of pink of his cheeks.

"Hey Haruno,"

"Hm?"

"You're a girl..." His voice kind of trailed off. Unnoticed by Sakura, because she was staring at him in question. "Oh really? I haven't noticed." Shikamaru sighed, "I was saying I have a problem." Sakura's eyes lit up, "With this girl... I like her... but I don't know if she likes me back..."

Sakura began bouncing as soon as she finished wrapping him up. "Oh! Oh! Who is it? Temari-chan? Wait- no. Ino! Or maybe it's someone I don't know! OH! Shika, who is it?" She leaned near Shikamaru's face, completely forgetting the past events from when she did this.

Shikamaru managed a small blush. Misunderstood by Sakura. "Ohhhh! Your blushing! She must be special!" She pulled away to jump up and down childishly. Shikamaru took this chance to let out a breath of relief. Only to have Sakura's face even _closer _than it was before.

The lazy genius merely sighed, as he two leaned up towards Sakura's already close face. "You have _no_ idea."

The Nara prodigy grabbed a fist full of her pink hair, and closed the gap in between them. His kiss was similar to Neji's in a way.

He had stuck his tongue in when she had gasped in surprise. It played with Sakura's unwilling one, as he cupped her cheek with his newly bandaged hand. Shikamaru felt all his defenses drop at this moment, and his body began acting on its own lustful desires. "_Aw shit._" He thought, "_I'm going to _rape_ Haruno. RUN SAKURA! RUN!_" His mind seemed intact though.

Like Sasuke, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Unlike the time with Sasuke though, Shikamaru knew how to change the situation, before she could whack him with the clipboard, he had her up, to his now sitting lap, and continued kissing her like no tomorrow.

Sakura, now able to comprehend the situation put her small hands onto his chest and tried to push him away. At first, he was too strong, and he just continued to play tongue tag with Sakura. The second time, Sakura had put the slightest bit of chakra into her hands, to push him hard, and fall back onto the cot.

She then proceeded to crawl off him in record time.

"Shikamaru Nara." She yelled lightly, carefully not to disturb neighboring guests. Shikamaru on the other hand, returned with a light groan. She just _had _to say his _full name_. "I can't believe you just did that!" She got up and flicked the genius on his forehead, him wincing in return. "Out of all the ANBU members. I swear-"

"You tempted me!" Shikamaru shot. "Close. Contact. Sakura. _CLOSE_. _CONTACT_. Any man would have done it to if you were only a millimeter away from his face."

Sakura grumbled as she turned the other way. "Whatever."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I know this isn't over, and you plan on ranting to me for a long time. But. Because I know you, you wouldn't dare bother a patient when he or she is resting, or hurt." Sakura shot him a glare. He smirked. "Good night dear." He taunted before falling into one of his deep slumbers.

She continued to glare at Shikamaru's sleeping form. "Danm Nara."

* * *

><p>Sakura stomped over to the next room. Pissed, and confused at the same time. When she entered Naruto's room, she began grumbling about stupid geniuses. If that make sense.<p>

"Ano... Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stopped mid-rant to look at her blonde best friend. She put a hand behind her head sheepishly. "Ehehehe," She laughed out nervously, "Sorry Naruto... got lost..." Her voice trailed off, and she glared at the floor. Naruto immediately knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura noticed his change of voice, and her head whipped forward to face Naruto. "You really shouldn't be talking Naruto," She eyed the messily bandaged abdomen of the Kyuubi Container. "heard you and Kiba were the idiots who took the most damage."

Naruto laughed nervously as Sakura had earlier.

"Ehehehe... Datteybayo?"

Sakura laughed as she sat down next to the bandaged boy, as he made some space for her to sit next to him. "Saying 'Datteybayo' won't help anything Naruto. You're still an idiot," Naruto frowned a bit, and Sakura turned to him, a big smile gracing her lips. "but you're my idiot." She ruffled his hair and got up to inspect the clip board.

Naruto's sapphire blue eyes followed Sakura's every move, from looking at his charts on the clipboard, to healing him with those magnificent, chakra-infused, hands of hers, he was fascinated by the way she worked.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" He finally piped. "Hm?"

Naruto tilted his head to look at the clipboard himself. He inwardly growled when he saw the other male's names on it. "Do you like me?"

Sakura looked taken back by the question.

"Of course Naruto," She declared. Naruto's bright eyes lit up more than usual, and he grinned softly. But then Sakura continued. "like my brother Naruto. I love you like my brother."

Naruto's grin disappeared. When Sakura finished healing the Kyuubi Container, he gestured her to come closer.

When she did, Naruto cupped her chin and kissed her. Not like a tongue kiss, like Sakura had experienced so far, but it was just his lips on hers. Sakura was shocked to say the least.

She knew about Naruto's long crush on her, but was unaware that he hadn't dropped it. Still shocked, Naruto pulled away from her with an innocent, yet lustful gleam in his eyes.

"I want to change that Sakura-chan."

Sakura, green eye's wide, mouth slightly gaping, didn't answer, but scrambled away from the room, taking her clipboard clumsily.

Naruto just stared after her retreating figure before having a late reaction and face-palming himself.

"IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>Sakura spent some time in the bathroom. Composing herself and trying to get the feel of all the boys' lips from her own. Kiba was next… and Sakura knew well about his crush on her.<p>

But Akamaru was going to be in there right? He won't let Kiba do anything to her… protective dog he is. And he is slightly attached to the pink haired medic, her having to heal both him, and his master multiple times.

Breathing deeply, Sakura set out for Kiba's room, pushing open the purple doors open, the first thing she noticed was the lack of giant Akamaru.

_OH KAMI!_

She yelled inwardly, stomping her feet lightly as she walked towards the dog nin.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kiba asked, staring at her as she healed his bloody stomach. Sakura looked up from her work.

'Nothing Kiba… say… where's Akamaru?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow, wincing inwardly when the cut on his cheek stung. "Sent him home to tell mom. Why?"

Sakura shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

You see, that won't work on Kiba.

He grabbed his doctor by her waist, and pulled her closed to his injured body, now healed thanks to Sakura. He grinned sharp toothily when she let out a small squeak.

"Can't have him hogging your entire attention can I?"

Sakura frowned, despite her red face. "Let me go Kiba. I've already had fucking 6 other boys mouth rape me. I don't need another one." She put her petite hands on his chest, and tried to push him away, but Kiba was too strong. She looked up, fully expecting to see that wolfish smirk sprawled on his face, but instead found a scowl fixed on his handsome features.

"They _kissed_ you?" The boy snarled out.

Sakura gulped. "Erm… well… it was so long ago… I…-"

Sakura was silenced when yet another pair of lips roughly slammed her into a kiss.

Kiba's tongue stealthily made its way into Sakura's mouth, and he greedily searching through it like a hungry wolf (no pun intended).

Sakura squirmed in his grip, trying to push him away with small fists.

Kiba moaned lightly into Sakura's mouth, making Sakura blush a bright shade of pink. The pinkette finally made a quick jab at his bandaged stomach, making him jerk away in slight pain.

"Sakura!" He whined with a childish tone, clutching his injured stomach.

"Don't 'Sakura' me!" Said medic hissed though clenched teeth. "How dare you kiss me Kiba Inuzuka? I said I didn't want another mouth raping and I meant it!" She gave one good flick to his head and marched out the door, leaving a whimpering Kiba on his cot.

* * *

><p>Sakura stormed out of the hospital, enraged and irritated. When she arrived at her house, she threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow.<p>

"THOSE IDIOTS!" She screamed, "I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!"

_Feel like it don't make sense…_

Yelling herself into a deep sleep, she awoke the next morning with screaming itself.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Kiba's voice called out, making Sakura's eyes flutter open to the sunlight pouring through the window.

"Mm?" She muttered, shading her green eyes from the light.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'M SORRY!"

"Sorry for what Dobe? For kissing her?" Sasuke's voice hissed bitterly, earning a recognizable growl from Naruto.

"We all kissed her Uchiha," Neji's voice spat. "Too troublesome," Shikamaru's voice lazily drawled. "We're all idiots for doing it. She isn't going to talk to us you know."

"It can't hurt to try can't it?" Sai's stoic voice asked.

"_Great,_" Sakura thought, "_are they _all_ here?_"

"It'll hurt if she decides to throw her kunai's at us." Neji scoffed.

"_Not a bad idea._" Sakura pointed out in her head before dragging herself out of her comfy bed and kneeling near the window.

Peering outside, she saw the boys she had healed yesterday all gathered.

Kiba had his gaze fixed on her window, while Naruto was picking yet another fight with Sasuke, who was glaring back at him. Neji was looking just plain annoyed leaning on the semi-thin pole in front of her house. Shikamaru was on the bench next to the pole, lazily watching the clouds above, while Sai just drew away, sitting Indian-style at the foot of the bench.

Sakura frowned lightly.

Kiba noticed her Cherry-Blossom pink hair from his spot on the dirt ground and grinned wolfishly.

"SAKURA!" He yelled, making the others perk up and send their eyes towards Sakura's window.

Sakura's first reaction was slight fear, then sadness, then plain anger.

She opened the window noisily and sucked up her breath.

"UGH! I'M NOT SOME SLUT YOU CAN FIND AT A KISSING BOOTH!"


End file.
